Unbelievable Truth
by LelouchZero18
Summary: Oz dan Alice menjadi sahabat? apa hubungan mereka cuma sampai sini? cari tau di Chapter- chapter yang akan datang tetep    RnR ya
1. Transver Student

Author : AHAHAHAHAHAH ( Readers : ni Author kumat lagi ya) fanfic laen belom kelar dah bikin lagi ya tapi ituah saya gampang bosen dan kali ini lagi hobi ama Pandora Hearts HIHIHIHIHIH  
>Oz: terus kenapa saya dipanggil ke sini<br>Author : bantuin saya kalo ada yang review kalo kgk ya nemenin aja  
>Oz : sep deh<br>Author : semangat amat  
>Oz : udh deh langsung ke Story aja yaaaa<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts miliiik Jun Mochizuki kecuali kalo ada OC hehehe<br>Warning : OOC, AU ( kali), OC ( belom muncul ) DWWL  
>Chapter 1 : Transfer Student <strong>

"kakak, ayo bangun" kata Eida sambil membangunkan kakaknya yang sedang tidur dengan santainya  
>"1 menit" kata Oz kakaknya<br>"tidak bisa" kata Eida yang sudah bisa dibiang ngamuk  
>"ok ok" kata Oz bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan kekamar mandi<br>"begitu dong" balas Eida

DI RUANG MAKAN ( SARAPAN )

"kakak" panggil Eida dengan nada mengancamnya  
>"iya iya" Gerutu Oz yang mengerti apa maksudnya<br>"kalian ini kebalik" kata Gil yang dari tadi mengong melihat kelakuan Oz dan Eida  
>"ehehehehe" Oz hanya cengengesan<br>"setelah ini kta akan berangkat dan kakak jangan sampai telat" kata Eida  
>"iya" jawab Oz<br>"baiklah... ITADAKIMASH" kata mereka semua sambil menyantap hidangan kelas atas mereka

DIPERJALANAN

"Gil, awasi kakaku yang nakal ini" kata Eida  
>"iya iya" balas Gil<br>"kalau begitu sampai jumpa di rumah" kata Eida sambil berlari ke gerbang sekolahnya  
>"baiklah Oz, sekarang mau lewat mana ?" tanya Gil<br>"yang biasa saja" jawab Oz girang  
>"baiklah .. pegangan" kata Gil<br>"ok" balas Oz sambil megang Jasnya Gil  
>"1,2,3" kata Gil sambil mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan kereta (?)<br>"UWAAAAAA Gil, kekencengan" triak Oz  
>"sebentar lagi" balas Gil<p>

DI GERBANG SEKOLAH

"yosh, Oz kau tinggi di sini" kata Gil  
>"ok" jawab Oz<br>1 menit  
>2 menit<br>5 menit  
><em>'lama amat si, Gil' <em>kata Oz dalam hati  
>"Oz" triak seseorang Oz menengok kebelakang<br>"sudah kuduga memang Oz" kata org itu menyapa Oz  
>"kau... Elliot?" tanya Oz<br>"hisashiburi , Oz" kata Elliot  
>"hisashiburi, Elliot" balas Oz mereka pun pelukan di gerbang SMA<br>"Oz, maaf la-" kata kata Gil terputus  
>"Gilbert ?" tanya Elliot<br>'Buruuuuuuuuuuuk' teriak Gil dalam hati  
>"Elliot" balas Gil<br>"Gil.. bisa bisanya kau masuk SMA ini padahal umurmu sudah 20 keatas" kata Elliot  
>"sssssst.. aku masuk sini karena harus menjaga Oz" kata Gil<br>"ooooh" balas Elliot  
>"kalian berdu2 kekelas yuk" ajak Oz<br>"yaa" jawab mereka serempak

* * *

><p>Disaat yang sama di SMP tempat Eida sekolah<p>

"Eidaaaa" triak seseorang  
>"Echoo" balas Eida<br>"Hisashiburi" kata mereka bersamaan  
>"kekelas yuk" ajak Echo<br>"ayoo" jawab Eida semangat  
>" Eida, bagaimana kakamu?" tanya Echo<br>"lebih baik" jawab Eida  
>"boleh nanti siang aku kerumahmu?" tanya Echo<br>"tentu boleh" jawab Eida senang  
>"baiklah nanti pulang sama sama ya" ajak Echo<br>"ok" jawab Eida

Balik ke Oz

"emmmmm mana ya" kata Gil sambil mencari kelas mereka  
>"mungkin di sana" kata Oz sambil menunjuk kelas yang sepertinya terpencil dan benar itu kelas mereka<br>"di sini" kata Elliot ga' yakin  
>"sepertinya iya" balas Gil sambil nunjuk papan kelas<br>"ok lah kita duduk aja yuk sebelahan yaaa" kata Oz  
>"ok" kata Elliot &amp; Gil<br>beberapa menit kemudian ~~~  
>"ayo duduk yang rapih hari ini ada murid baru" kata si Guru<br>"murid baru?" kata seorang murid "siapa ya?" tanya yang berada di sebelahnya dan kelas itu langsung jadi kayak pasar (?)  
>"ayo tenang dulu... kau boleh masuk" kata guru itu<br>"baik" jawab murid baru itu  
>"perkenalkan dirimu" kata guru itu<br>"Atashi wa Alice..bla bla bla" murid baru bernama Alice itu memperkenalkan dirinya ( males nulis )  
>"nah silahkan duduk" kata Guru itu mempersilahkan Alice duduk<br>"di situ ya?" tanya Alice sambil menuju bangku di depan Oz  
>-Sunyi-<br>"Ano .. boleh tau siapa namamu?" tanya Alice  
>" Oz.. Oz Bezarius" kata Oz<br>"kalau yang di sebelahmu itu siapa" tanya Alice yang sudah sok kenal dengan Oz  
>" a..aku Gilbert" jawam Gil memperkenalkan diri<br>"baiklah Oz, Gilbert Yoroshiku" kata Alice yang bener bener sok kenal  
>' gawat Elliot pasti langsung pundung' pikir Gil &amp; Oz<br>"Oz... rumah itu apa ?" tanay Alice  
>"memangnya ada apa?" tanya Oz balik<br>"aku datang kesini tidak punya uang apa lagi rumah" jawab Alice  
>"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" triak Oz &amp; Gil bersamaan<br>" lalu bagaimana caramu masuk sekolah ini?" tanya Gil  
>"ini" kata Alice sambil menunjukkan sesuatu<br>"jam?" tanya Oz  
>"tidak tau kata mereka aku boleh bersekolah disini kalau membawa ini" jawab Alice<br>"jangan jangan" kata Gil tiba tiba  
>"Oz, aku mau lihat jam milikmu" sambung Gil<br>"ini" kata Oz sambil memberikan jamnya  
>"sudah kuduga ini pasangan dari jam langkamu pantas saja" kata Gil<br>"HAAAH sepasang" kata Alice tidak percaya  
>"kalau tidak percaya coba kalian buka jam itu bada waktu bersamaan" kata Gil dan mereka pun membukanya<br>"benar juga lagunya pun sama" kata Oz  
>"jelas saja sama karena lagu itu aku yang membuatnya dan jam itu buatan Jack Bezarius" jelas Elliot<br>"kau yang membuatnya?" tanya Alice & Oz  
>'gawat aku keceplosan' kata Elliot dalam hati<br>"baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya di rumah Oz" kata Elliot  
>"ok deh" jawab semuanya<p>

* * *

><p>Sepulang sekolah<p>

"baiklah kita lewat jalan tadi saja Gil" kata Oz  
>"mau jemput Eida ya?" tanya Elliot<br>"iya" jawab Oz"  
>"siapa itu Eida?" tanya Alice<br>"adiknya Oz walaw secara tinggi lebih terlihat seperti kakanya" jelas Gil  
>"bagaimana bisa seperti itu?" tanya Alice<br>"untuk itulah kau kami ajak karena Elliot akan menjelaskan semuanya" kata Oz  
>"baiklah" kata Alice<br>"kakak" panggil seseorang  
>" Eida" balas Oz<br>" wah ada Echo juga Hisashiburi, Echo" sama Oz  
>"hisashiburi, Oz-senpai" kata Echo<br>"sudah kubilang panggil aku Oz" ralat Oz  
>"baiklah Oz" kata Echo<br>' benar benar seperti kakaknya' kata Alice dalam hati  
>"semua siap?" tanya Gil<br>"yaaa" jawab Semua  
>"tunggu kenapa aku harus sama Elliot?" tanya Alice<br>" karena Sepedanya Cuma ada 3" jawab Echo  
>saat ini mereka sudah bersiap dengan posisi sepeda 1 Gilbert dan Oz , Sepeda 2 Elliot dan Alice, Sepeda 3 Echo dan Eida<br>"ingat ya yang kalah harus masak untung makan malam kita semua" kata Oz  
>"yaaaa" jawab semuanya serempak<br>"3,2,1" kata Gil lalu mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan kereta listrik  
>" Echo ayo lewat tempat biasa" kata Eida Echo mengangguk dan membelokkan sepedanya dan langsung mengayuknya dengan kecepatan lari Sebastian Michaelis dari Kuroshitsuji<br>" Alice... kau bisa masak" tanya Elliot  
>"tidak" jawab Alice " tapi aku tau jalan pintas sekitar sini" tambah Alice<br>"benarkah?" tanya Elliot  
>"ya dan aku juga bisa mengayuh sepeda dengan kecepatan pesawat" kata Alice<br>"baiklah kita ganti posisi nanti kalau sudah dekat kita akan tukar posisi lagi" kata Elliot  
>"baiklah" kata Alice sambil menduduki kursi depan dan mengayuh Sepedanya dan berbelok tepat di sela sela toko(?)<p>

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di tempat finish ( rumah Oz )<p>

"sepertinya kita yang pertama" kata Oz dan Gil bersamaan  
>"apa kalian yakin" kata Echo dan Eida<br>"haaaaah sejak kapan kalian disini?" tanya Oz  
>"30 menit yang lalu" jawab Echo<br>"pantas saja lama sekali" kata seseorang dari dalam rumah dengan santainya  
>"ka-ka-ka-kalian se-se-se-sejak kapan ada disini" tanya Eida dan Echo gelagapan<br>"1 setengah jam yang lalu" kata Alice  
>"satu setengah jam ?" tanya semuanya tidak percaya<br>"itu benar ya kan Elliot?" tanya Alice kepada Elliot yang masih setengah sadar akibat kencangnya sepeda yang keluar batas  
>"ya" jawab Elliot<br>"kalau begitu yang masak berarti kalian" kata Eida  
>"ya deh My Older younger sister" sindir Oz<br>"onii-chan" kata Eida dengan majah merona  
>"lebih baik kita masuk" ajak Oz<br>"baiklah" kata semuanya

mau tau apa yang dibicarakan dan masakan apa yang dibuat oleh Oz dan Gil ? tunggu di Chapter depan ya ^^ oh ya untung masakan buatan Gil & Oz ada yang mau ngasih saran ? dan jga saya butuh saran untuk kelanjutan fic ini ( kyknya bakalan Crossover walaw fokusnya ke Pandora Hearts nya )

* * *

><p>Oz : Crossover ?<br>Author : iya soalnya saya ga' nemu yang cocok untuk ngisi posisi pelayan ( 3 org ) ama 1 org butler ( pasti dah tau kemana larinya )  
>Alice : wew ini lanjutannya kemana ?<br>Author : bikin kaget  
>Gil : Oz peran saya apaan sih<br>Oz : mana saya tau mungkin temen ku  
>Author : belom kepikir ( Readers : haaaaah belom kepikir Author : iya – di tabok Readers-<br>Alice : saya tutup ya  
>Oz : ok<br>Gil : selama Oz setuju  
>Author : silahkan<br>All : mohon di review ya fanfic buatan Author yang gampang bosen ini - ngacir-  
>Author : ( Nadeshiko mode : ON ) KORAAA ANATAAAA – ikut ngejer-<p>

RE-VI-EW

V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<p> 


	2. Explanation of Abyss

Author : yahoo ketemu lagi dengan fanfic yang lagi saya suka ini ^^  
>Oz : halo saya jga akan menemani<br>Gil : karena Oz ada disini saya juga bakalan nemenin Author mood ini  
>Alice : ikut ajah<br>Author : udah udah mendingan pada keposisi masing masing  
>All : OK<br>Author : oh iya lupa thx ya buat **Camparella** yang dah mau review ( walaw lebih mirip ngasih saran ) kali ini lebih bagus deh~~~~~  
>All : AUTHOR MOOD cepetaaan<br>Author : iya iya Happy Reading ya All jangan lupa REVIEW ^^

**Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts milik ****Jun Mochizuki  
>Chapter 2 : Explanation of Abyss<br>Warning : OOC, OC, AU ( mungkin ) Dwwl**

* * *

><p>"Gil, mau masak apa ?" tanya Oz kepada Gil<br>"Ntah" jawab Gil  
>"Kalau begitu" kata Oz sambil ngebuka kulkas<br>"Kira-kira mereka maunya apaan?" tanya Gil  
>"Ga' tau" jawab Oz<br>"HAAAAAAAAAH..padahal tadi bisa menang" desah Oz dan Gil  
>"HOOOI KALIAN YANG DIDAPUR LEBIH BAIK CEPAT" teriak seorang perempuan bernama Alice<br>"Iya iya" balas Oz lemas  
>"Aaah minta bantuan mereka saja" kata Gil tiba tiba<br>"Minta bantuan siapa?" tanya Oz heran  
>"Mereka masa lupa sih" jawab Gil<br>"Oh iya kan ada mereka" kata Oz

DIRUMAH org org yang dimaksud

"HACHI" seorang perempuan berpenampilan seperti _sode no shirayuki dari Bleach _bernama Hanashiko mendadak bersin  
>"Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya seorang cowo bernama Michael ( Readers : loh bukannya dia yang kyk Ciel itu ? Author : beda di FF ini Michael mirip ama <em>Sebastian dari Kuroshitsuji <em> Readers : tapi sama sama OC nya Author kan ? Author : iya )  
>"Tidak apa apa" jawab Hanashiko<br>**KRIIING**  
>"Michael, telponnya bunyi tuh" kata Hanashiko<br>"Iya ya.. sebentar aku jawab dulu" balas Michael  
>"Iya" kata Hanashiko<br>"Moshi-Moshi" kata Michael  
>"Michael ... Cepat datang ke rumahnya Oz bawa juga Hanashiko" kata Gil terburu buru<br>"Ke..Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Michael  
>"Tidak usah banyak tanya ... Ku tunggu 15 menit dan masuk lah lewat pintu belakang" kata Oz dengan cepat<br>"Ba..Baiklah" kata Michael terburu buru  
>"Ada apa?" tanya Hanashiko<br>"Cepat ganti baju .. kita harus ke rumah Oz" jawab Michael buru buru  
>"Ok" kata Hanashiko langsung melompat dari kasurnya<p>

DI KEDIAMAN OZ

"Minna.. kembali ke tujuan awal" kata Oz sambil meletakan Minum yang suda disiapkan  
>"Tumben kau bikin minum" sindir Elliot<br>"Memangnya tidak boleh" balas Oz  
>"Boleh sih" kata Elliot<br>"Nah sekarang apa itu Abyss dan apa yang menyebabkan mereka seperti ini?" kata Alice  
>"Begini apa kau tau tentang kejadian beberapa abad lalu?" tanya Elliot ( Readers : mana tahunnya ? Author : lupa *di iket ama readers* )<br>"Hmm yang Tragedi itu ya?" Jawab Alice sekaligus bertanya  
>"Ya benar" jawab Elliot<br>"Memangnya apa hubungannya kita kan belum lahir?" tanya Alice  
>"Kau salah sebenarnya" Elliot berhenti sebentar<br>"Sebenarnya?" tanya Alice  
>"Sebenarnya" Eliiot masih ragu<br>"Gil" bisik Oz Gil yang mendengarnya menengok dan langsung ke Dapur  
>"Ano minna saya mau ke dapur lagi" kata Gil sambil menuju dapur<br>sementara itu di pintu belakang  
>' Lama sekali si Gil' keluh Michael dalam hati<br>"Maaf lama silahkan masuk dan ganti baju kalian dengan yang ini" kata Gil mempersilahkan masuk dan memberikan sepasang baju  
>"Yang benar ?" tanya Hanashiko<br>"Sudah cepat" kata Gil meyakinkan  
>"Baiklah" kata Michael sambil menuju toilet<br>"Setelah itu kalian berdua masak di dapur ya" kata Gil " yang enak" tambahnya lagi  
>"Baiklah" kata Hanashiko<br>di ruang tengah  
>"Oz, si Gil kok lama amat ?" tanya Alice<br>"Eheheh aku juga ga' tau" kata Oz sambil ngangkat bahu  
>"Saya kembali maaf menunggu" kata Gil sambil membawa kue<br>"Waaaah kue" kata Eida  
>"Ini pasti enak" puji Alice<br>"Ahaha coba saja" kata Gil "Pasti ga' nyesel" kata Gil lagi  
>"Baiklah .. Itadaki-" belum selese mereka mengucapkan kalimat itu ada seseorang yang datang<br>"Tunggu dulu jangan tinggalkan kami" kata orang itu  
>"Sharon" kata Oz dan Gil<br>"Ada saya juga" kata Break yang masuk dari lemari  
>"Break.. Kau ini ga' bisa ya masuk dari pintu depan" kata Eida sambil nunjuk Break dengan suara yang lemas<br>"Gil.. Tambah kuenya.. Sekalian bawa semua yang ada di dapur" kata Oz sambil ngelirik Break  
>"Baik" kata Gil<br>beberapa saat kemudian  
>"Mari kita lanjutkan makan kuenya" kata Elliot<br>"Baik" kata semuanya  
>"Enak" kata Eida<br>"Ya enak" kata Echo  
>"Loh kue ku mana?" tanya Alice yang kuenya ilang<br>"Tuh" kata Oz sambil nunjuk Break  
>"Alice, lebih baik perhatikan makananmu yang manis dari pada jadi korbannya Break" kata Oz<br>"Kalau begitu ayo lanjutkan pembicarannya" kata Alice  
>"Baiklah tapi sampai mana ?" kata Elliot<br>"Tragedi sekitar seabad lalu" kata Reo yang mendadak ada di belakang Elliot  
>"Re..Reo sejak kapan kau ada disni?" tanya Elliot<br>"Dari tadi" kata Reo santai  
>"Sudah sudah cepat lanjutkan" kata Alice<br>"Baiklah ..Sebenarnya tragedi itu ada hubungannya dengan Abyss" Jelas Elliot  
>"Dan siapapun yang masuk ke Abyss mungkin saja bisa keluar tapi" kata kata Elliot terputus lagi<br>"Tapi tidak akan bisa keluar di waktu yang sama" lanjut Sharon  
>" Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Oz?" tanya Alice<br>"Saat berumur 15 Oz secara tidak sengaja masuk kedalam Abyss" kata Elliot  
>"Dan berhasil keluar 10 tahun kemudian" sambung Gil<br>"Lalu dalam kejadian itu Jack Bezarius secara tidak sengaja masuk kedalam tubuh Oz" sambung Elliot lagi  
>"Tunggu" kata Alice tiba tiba<br>"Ada apa?" tanay Elliot  
>"Dari mana kau tau semua itu?" tanya Alice?<br>"Banyak yang mengatakan kalo aku ini regenerasi Glen Nightray...Tapi bisa juga karena Glen Nightray ada didalam tubuhku" jelas Elliot ( Readers : apa iya ? Author : kali *dihajar Readers )  
>"Oooh begitu" kata Alice<br>"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo ke ruang makan " ajak Oz  
>"Baiklah" kata Alice yang disambut anggukan semuanya<p>

DIRUANG MAKAN

"WAAAAAAAH" kata Alice melihat apa yang ada di atas meja makan  
>" Tidak heran Oz sepertinya tercukupi sekali " kata Sharon<br>"Lebih baik segera kemeja makan sebelum ada yang jadi korbannya Break" kata Gil  
>"Baik" kata semuanya<br>"ITADAKIMASH" kata semuanya  
>"Enak" kata Sharon<br>"Iya enak" kata Echo dan yang lainnya  
>"Loh kok puding ku ilang" kata Eida<br>"Ehm" kata Oz sambil ngelirik Break yang ada di atas meja  
>"BREAK TURUN ITU TIDAK SOPAN" kata Sharon sambil mukul Break pake kipas kertas<br>"Apa mereka sudah biasa seperti itu?" tanya Alice  
>"Ya begitulah" kata Oz<p>

Setelah makan di depan rumah

"Kami pulang dulu ya" kata Echo , Elliot dan Sharon  
>"Sampai jumpa besok" kata Oz<br>"Alice..kau tinggal dimana ?" tanya Gil yang merasakan firasat buruk  
>"Dimana ? ya disini" kata Alice<br>"HAAAAH" kata Oz dan Gil  
>"Kenapa ? aku tidak ada tempat tinggal lain" kata Alice<br>"Baiklah tidak masalah..Tapi kamar mu belum di bersihkan" kata Oz  
>"Tidak apa apa" kata Alice<br>"Ayo kita masuk saja" kata Oz yang mulai kedinginan  
>"Baiklah" kata Gil<br>"Heeeeh .. Kalain mendapatkan anggota keluarga baru ya?" goda Break  
>"BREAK? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanya Gil<br>"Dari tadi dan sekarang aku mau pulang dulu" kata Break sambil masuk ke lemari dan menutup pintunya  
>"Tunggu kau" kata Gil sambil mengejar Break<br>"Dia pergi" kata Oz  
>"Hanashiko.. Michael" paggil Oz<br>"Ya ada apa Oz?" tanya Michael  
>"Bersikah kamar yang 'itu' bisa kan?" tanya Oz<br>"Segera" kata mereka  
>"Siapa mereka?" tanya Alice<br>"Pelayan terbaru" jawab Oz

Mau tau kelanjutannya? Tunggu di chapter depan OK

Author : akhirnya selse juga  
>Oz: pasti mau maen'itu'<br>Author : kok tau  
>OZ : rahasia<br>Gil : abis di kasih tau Break  
>Alice : Break memang aneh<br>Break : heheheh  
>Author : *deathglare ke Break ala Sharon*<br>Alice : makin lama ributnya makin lama juga si Author maen  
>Author : iya sih ... udh deh tutup dulu<br>ALL : mohon reviewnya yaaa


	3. Romance Holliday ?

Author : ehm ... ketemu lagii niiiih sama sayaaaa  
>Oz : ehm Thor kenapa ada mereka –nunjuk org org asing-<br>Author : di Chapter ini sama beberapa Chapter depan bakalan saya buat Crossover  
>Ikuto : apa itu sebabnya saya disini ?<br>Author : iya mau apa lagi kalo bukan itu ?  
>Light : Crossover berapa anime ?<br>Author : bentar itung dulu kayaknnya 5 anime  
>All : setres<br>Author : OK deh mulai aja buat yang suka Amuto apa yang romance disini ada dan jangan lupa Review ^^

**Diclaimer : Pandora Hearts punya ****Jun Mochizuki  
>Shugo Chara punya Peach Pit<br>Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso  
>Death Note punya Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata<br>YGO punya ****Kazuki Takahashi****  
>Warning : OC, OOC, AU( kali ), Keyboard aga' error, dwwl ( dan warning warning lainnya)<br>Chapter 3 : Romace Holiday**

* * *

><p>Pagi hari yang cerah Oz, Alice, Gil, Eida, beserta ke2 pelayan mereka akan mengadakan liburan ya wajar saja sudah 1 minggu sejak liburan sekolah dan Alice menjadi anggota rumah mereka. Pastinya mereka bakalan gila kalo ga' jalan jalan<p>

"HOREEE LIBURAAAN" triak Alice sambil mengepack barang barangnya yang bisa disebut dengan pakaian, buku, alat mandi ( sabun,shampoo, dll ) ke dalam tas  
>"Alice, bisakah lebih pelan" keluh Gil yang sudah kebisingan dari tadi pagi<br>"Hahah Biarkan saja , Gil" kata Oz  
>"Apa boleh buat" kata Gil mengerah<br>"Oz, mobil sudah siap" kata Michael sang pelayan  
>"Baiklah, Semuanya ayo ke mobiiil" teriak Oz dengan semangat<br>"Yaaa" balas semuanya sambil membawa barang barang mereka  
>"Hanashiko, lebih baik barangmu Gil saja yang bawa" kata Oz<br>"Ta..tapi" balas Hanashiko  
>"Tidak apa apa kan, Gil?" tanya Oz<br>"Tidak apa apa kok" jawab Gil  
>"Apa boleh buat" kata Hanashiko sambil menyerahkan tasnya ke Gil<br>sementara itu di rumah Sharon  
>"Sharon, kau sudah siap ?" tanya Break<br>"Tentu" jawab Sharon  
>"Baiklah kita berangkat sekarang" kata Break<br>"YAA" balas Sharon semangat  
>sesampainya di stasiun kereta mereka langsung membeli tiket dan naik ke kereta dan oh lihat keretanya hanya 3 gerbong dan sepi tidak penuh seperti biasa buktinya hanya 1 gerbong yang terisi sisanya kosong melompong dan akhirnya mereka menemukan tempat duduk yang pas<br>urutan tempat duduknya kira kira seperti berikut

Alice dan snacknya di paling pinggir hitung hitung dia pengen liat pemandangan melalui jendela pintu  
>di sebelah Alice adalah Oz yang duduk ya Oz kan suka makan Snack bareng Alice itung itung sekalian ngawasin Break<p>

di sebelah Oz adalah Gil maklum Gil pengen banget ngejagain Oz

di sebelah Gil adalah couple pemilik Death Note yang bisa dikenali dengan baju Coklat laki laki dan baju hitam si perempuan ya bisa ditebak mereka adalah Light Yagami dan Amane Misa

di sebalah Light kalo dilihat dengan adanya rantai di tangan Light sudah ketahuan siapa disebalahnya .. tidak salah lagi dia adalah org yang selalu jongkok diatas kursi dengan kaos putih dan celana jeans dan tak lupa juga makanan manisnya di adalah sidektektiv nomor 1 L yang sedang mendapat lirikan dari org disebelahnya

org disebelahnya juga tak kalah hobi manisnya yaitu Break yang sedang memberikan lirikan kepada L yang berarti 'liat aja tu makanan manismu bakalan melayang ke saya' yang secara auto langsung mendapatkan serangan dari org di sebelahnya

org di sebelahnya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Sharon lengkap dengan kipasnya yang akan menyambar Break kalau melakukan kesalahan

itu adalah urutan duduk di barisan Oz bagaimana dengan depannya ? yuk kita liat

di paling pinggir bisa kita liat pasangan yang lagi ribut tapi saling perduli yaitu Amu dan Ikuto bisa kita liat Amu lagi di isengin ama Ikuto dengan cara di pancing biar telinganya di deketin setelah itu digigit deh ama Ikuto

lalu disebelahnya ada Nagihiko dan Rima yang lagi asik makan coklat sama dengerin musik

lalu disebelahnya ada perempuan super ceria yang taklain tak bukan adalah Elizabeth Midford yang lagi repot membuat Ciel senyum karena dati tadi Ciel tanpa ekspresi lalu di sebelah Ciel ada sebastian yang lagi asik ketawa gara gara ngeliatin pemandangan di dalam gerbong

* * *

><p>nah loh kok cuman segitu ? sisanya mana ? sisanya milih naik mobil masing masing<br>kembali ke cerita  
>"L, duduk yang benar dong" kata Light yang dah mulai malu<br>"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa duduk selain seperti ini" balas L sambil makan Coklatnya  
>"Rima-chan, sepertinya ada yang aneh" kata Nagihiko sambil ngeliat coklat yang ada ditangannya tinggal 1 potong<br>"Mana mana?" kata Rima bingung  
>"Ini" kata Nagihiko sambil nunjuk coklatnya<br>Sharon yang mendengarnya langsung DeathGlare ke Break karena Break lagi asik motekin coklat akhirnya serangan ala Sharon mendarat di kepala Break  
>"Ini coklat kalian.. maafkan pengawalku ini dia tidak tahan dengan yang manis manis" jelas Sharon sambil mengembalikan coklat yang nyaris jadi korbannya Break<br>"Ooh tidak apa apa" kata Nagihiko  
>sementara itu Lizzy masih dengan kesibukannya<br>"Ciel, senyum dikit dong" kata Elizabeth sambil nyubit Ciel  
>"Lizzy, hentikan" kata Ciel yang sudah putus asa dan memilih untuk senyum walaw Cuma dikit<br>"Gitu dong " kata Lizzy kesenengan  
>' Aduh kenapa disaat begini malah mau ke toilet ya?' pikir Oz sambil megangin perutnya yang ga' bisa kompromi<br>beberapa menit kemudian  
>"Tiketnya" kata seseorang dah oh astaga tiketnya Ciel terbang pas mau naik kereta<br>"Sebastian" kata Ciel sambil ngebuka penutup matanya  
>"Yes, My Lord" kata Sebastian yang mengerti apa maksudnya<br>orang orang yang melihat mata Ciel langsung berpikiran 'apa apaan matanya itu' kecuali Rima dengan Nagihiko , Amu dan Ikuto yang masih dengan kesibukannya  
>Sebastian yang langsung pergi sambil ngegeret org yang minta tiket tadi ( Readers : kok gitu bukannya ada jabatannya ? Author : lupa namanya Readers : #BRUAKH ) ke gerbong yang sepi<p>

apa yang terjadi ini dia yang terjadi  
>sebastian langsung bawa orang tersebut ke atep kereta dan ngelemparnya ke danau terdekat biar lukanya ga' terlalu parah ( Readers : apa iya Author : iya kali Readers : ==")<br>"Sudah selesai ?" tanya Ciel sebastian Cuma ngangguk

setelah kegiatan di atas kereta berhenti di stasiun untung menaikan penumpang dah oh tidak yang naik adalah Soma dengan butlernya Agni mereka langsung duduk di kursi kosong sebelahnya Ciel hingga Sebastian harus berdiri

"Buruk" bisiki Ciel pada Sebastian  
>"Hahaha" Sebastian hanya tertawa kecil<br>"Ciellll" teriak Soma kesenengan  
>"Ada apa?" tanya Ciel dengan wajah khasnya yang dalemnya dah cemberut<br>"Nanti main catur ya?" ajak Soma  
>"Aku sibuk" balas Ciel<br>"Bagaimana kalau kami yang menggantikannya" usul L & Light  
>"Boleh saja" balas Soma<p>

tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di vila tempat mereka nginep... berhubung vila disana mahal vila di sana mahal mereka harus nyari seseorang yaitu Seto Kaiba mereka semua adalah teman Seto Kaiba ya itu keuntungan tersendiri karena Kaiba adalah Orang terkenal

" Bagaimana ini ?" tanya Ikuto yang baru sadar denga harga Vila  
>" Cari Kaiba aja" usul Break yang ga' tau kenal Kaiba dari mana<br>"Benar juga" kata Misa  
>"Tapi bukannya dia pelit?" tanya Lizzy<br>"Kalo minta bantuan Yugi pasti beres" usul Oz  
>"Yugi? Oh iya Yugi kan temen baiknya Kaiba" kata L mengingat ngingat<br>saat mereka sedang ngomongin Yugi ternyaat orang yang reka omongin dari tadi ada di belakang mereka  
>"Ada apa dengan ku ?" tanya Yugi<br>"Kebetulan sekali" kata Ciel  
>"Tolong batu kami morotin Seto Kaiba" pinta Lizzy<br>"Eeeeh morotin Kaiba?" tanya Yugi  
>"Memangnya ada apa ?" tanya Jou<br>"Mau nyewa Vila" jawab Alice yang dari tadi diem  
>"Baiklah berhubung kita juga mau nginep Ayo porotin Kaiba" kata Jou<br>"YAAA" kata semuanya semangat  
>"Kalian ngomongin saya ya?" tanya Kaiba yang muncul sejak kapan<br>"Eheheheh" semuanya hanya cengar cengir  
>"Ada apa?" tanya Kaiba<br>"Bayarin Vila" kata Yugi dengan santai  
>"Baiklah berhubung saya juga mau nginep jadi kalian saya bayarin" kata Kaiba<br>"HOREEE" triak Semuanya

setelah Kaiba ngebayar semua biaya Vila Kaiba mengijinkan semua orang tadi naik mobilnya sampe meratiin semua Kartu Yugi Oh yang dia punya

"Ini apaan?" tanya Ikuto sambil garuk garuk kepala  
>"Kartu" jawab Kaiba santai<br>"Kartu?" tanya semuanya makin penasaran  
>"Itu namanya Kartu Duel" jelas Yugi<br>"Dari mana kau tau?" tanya Ciel  
>" Aku juga punya" kata Yugi, Jou dan Anzu sambil menunjukan kartu mereka<br>"Waaah" kata semuanya kagum  
>"Baiklah .. Ayo turun" kata Kaiba sambil turun dari mobilnya<br>"WAAAAH" kata semuanya kagum kecuali Oz, Gil, Alice, Sharon,Break, Lizzy, Ciel, Sebas, Soma, Agni dan Kaiba karena mereka semua tinggal di tempat yang lebih besar dikit dari Vila yang mereka liat sekarang ini  
>"Sudah jangan bengong di situ.. Mendingan masuk" ajak Kaiba<br>"Memang Cuma 1 vila tapi gede bangeet" kata Amu  
>"Iya" kata Rima<br>"Gil, Mana Oz?" tanay Alice  
>"Kayaknya dah kabur duluan" jawab Gil<br>" Setelah ini silahkan lakukan yang kalian mau tapi jam 5 sore sudah ada di ruang makan" jelas Kaiba  
>"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Ikuto yang pengennya kluyuran ama Amu<br>"Makan malam bersmaa setelah itu saya mau ngasih tantangan" jelas Kaiba  
>"Baiklah" kata Semuanya<p>

mari kita liat dengan keadaan orang yang di depan toilet  
>"Oz, cepetaaan" teriak Break yang kebelet gara gara kebanyakan makan Coklat<br>"Sabar sabar" kata Oz  
>"Yaaah di sini rame ya" kata Rima dan Nagihiko yang baru dateng<br>"Gara gara Oz jadi lama nih" kata L  
>"Dah nih saya udahan" kata Oz sambil keluar dari toilet tapi ga' ada yang meduliin kecuali L<br>"Saya masuk ya" kata L dengan santai

Mari kita pindah ke yang lagi keliling Vila  
>"Ini ruang apa ya?" tanya Sharon<br>"Sepertinya ini perpustakaan" jawab Sebastian  
>"Kalo yang ini seperti ruang kerja" kata Alice sambil buka pintu<p>

Mari pindah ke yang baru datang  
>"Besar juga ya Vila nya" kata Finny<br>"Baiklah dapur saya datang" kata Bard sambil nyelonong ke dapur  
>"Saya mau muter muter dulu" kata Eida<br>"Saya mau nyari kamar sebelum kehabisan(?)" kata Hanashiko dan Michael  
>"Mangnya baju" balas Finny<br>"Sa..Saya mau ke ru..Ruang..Tengah" kata Meyrin dengan gagap kayak biasanya  
>"Santai aja kali" kata Eida<br>"Itu sidah biasa" kata Finny

Mari pindah lagi  
>DUAAAAAAAAR<br>"Maaf sepertinya koki kami buat ulah lagi" kata Sebastian sambil melesat kedapur  
>" Koki? Mereka sudah sampai?" tanya Sharon<br>"Sepertinya" jawab Alice sambil lari kebawah  
>sesampainya Sebastian sang butler di dapur<br>"Bard, berapa kali saya bilang jangan masak pake DINAMIT" kata Sebastian sambil ngeluarin DeathGlarenya  
>"Maaf , Sebastian" kata Bard sambil garuk garuk rambut yang udh item<br>"Lebih baik untuk makan malan saya yang buat" kata Sebastian  
>"Baiklah" kata Bard ngalah<p>

* * *

><p>JAM 5 SORE<p>

"Semua dah kumpul?" tanya Kaiba  
>"Udh" jawab Jou<br>"Baiklah setelah ini kita semua akan menjelajahi hutan yang ada di belakang Vila ini" kata Kaiba santai  
>"HUTAAAAN" teriak semuanya<br>' Gil pasti kabur' kata Oz dalem hati sambil ngelirik Gil yang udh gemeteran  
>"kita akan bagi 1 kelompok 2 sampai 3 orang" kata Kaiba " kelompok berdasarkan Undian yang kalian ambil" tambah Kaiba sambil nunjuk Box<br>"Undian?" tanya Oz heran  
>" Undian diambil setelah makan" kata Kaiba lagi<p>

SETELAH MAKAN

"Nah sekarang silahkan ambil 1 kertas yang ada di dalam box itu" kata Kaiba sambil nyuruh orang buat bawa Box itu "Setelah itu sebutkan nomornya" tambah Kaiba  
>"1" kata Alice dan Oz<br>"2" kata Sharon dan Break  
>"3" kata Ikuto dan Amu<br>"4" kata Gil dan Yugi  
>"5" kata Ligth dan Misa<br>"6" kata Rima dan Nagihiko  
>"7" kata Ciel dan Lizzy di tambah Sebastian<br>"8" kata Mokuba  
>"0" sisanya hanya berkata itu<br>"Mokuba berarti sama aku" kata Kaiba "Yang 0 berarti nunggu di tempat finish" tambah Kaiba  
>"Ooooh" kata Semuanya<br>"Rutenya ...bla..bla..bla..bla" jelas Kaiba ( Author : silahkan bayangkan sendiri )  
>" Lalu di buku yang kalian pegang ada tempat untuk Stampel kan?" tanya Kaiba<br>"Ya" jawab Oz  
>"Kalian harus menjawab pertanyaan dengan benar untuk mendapatkan Stampelnya kalo salah kalian harus mengalahkan orang yang kupesan jika kalian kalah kalian akan kembali ke awal" jelas Kaiba ( bagi yang bingung bisa liat Kuroshitsuji Season 2 episode 9-terakhir )<br>"BAIKLAH.. MULAI" kata Kaiba semua pun langsung bergegas lari kedalam Hutan tersebut

DI TENGAH PERTANDINGAN

* * *

><p>Sudah 30 menit sejak pertandingan di mulai mari kita liat keadaan AmuTo<br>"Ikuto, Aku takut" keluh Amu  
>"Tunggu" kata Ikuto sambil mengeluarkan Senter dari kantong celananya<br>"Ada apa?" tanya Amu  
>"Ini" kata Ikuto sambil ngasih senter ke Amu "Nyalakan" tambah Ikuto<br>"Baiklah" kata Amu sambil menyalakan senter  
>"Ayo lanjut" kata Ikuto<br>"Di depan ada pintu" kata Ikuto  
>"di depannya ada meja tuh" kata Amu<br>"Iya...berarti bakalan ada pertanyaan" kata Ikuto  
>"Pertanyaan kayak apa ya ?" tanya Amu<br>"Dari pada penasaran mending kita liat" jawab Ikuto  
>sesampainya mereka di depan kotak pertanyaan mereka langsung shock karena ga' tau harus jawab apa<br>"Apaan nih?" tanya Amu  
>"Ntah" jawab Ikuto singkat<br>bagi yang mau tau pertanyaannya ini dia **OZ KELUAR DARI ABYSS BERAPA TAHUN SETELAH DIA MASUK ? **al hasi mereka puyeng  
>"Mau jawab apa?" tanya Amu<br>"Ngasal aja kalo salah Chara Change aja kan udh 10 thn kita ga' kayak gitu" jawab Ikuto  
>"EH pintunya kebuka" kata Amu merasa aneh<br>"Jangan jangan jawabannya 10 thn" kata Ikuto  
>"Bisa jadi" balas Amu<br>"Lanjut yuk" ajak Ikuto  
>"Ayo .. tapi stampelnya mana?" tanya Amu<br>"tuh di depan" kata Ikuto  
>Amu yang ga' meratiin jalan main lari aja al hasil dia kesandung akar pohon<br>"Kalo lari hati hati" kata Ikuto sambil nangkep Amu ( liat di ShuCHa episone 50an )  
>"iya iya" balas Amu sambil berusaha lepas dari Ikuto<br>"Bentar sebagai hukuman aku mau gigit telingamu dulu" kata Ikuto dengan santainya  
>"Ga' mau lepasin" kata Amu berontak<br>setelah 10 menit berontak Ikuto nyerah yaa itung itung dah bisa gigit 1 kali  
>mari pindah ke Oz dan Alice<br>"Oz, cepetan dikit" kata Alice  
>"Sabar" balas Oz<br>"Tuh di depan ada pintu..tapi kok ada 2?" tanya Alice heran  
>"Berarti pertanyaannya benar  salah" jawab Oz  
>"Yaudah kita liat soalnya yuk" Ajak Alice<br>setelah mereka buka kotak pertanyaannya beruntung mereka karena pertanyaannya terlalu mudah di jawab  
>"Kucing" jawab mereka serempak<br>mau tau pertanyaannya? Pertanyaan yang mereka dapet adalah **APA HAL YANG PALING DITAKUTTI OLEH GIL **  
>"Ini sih gampang" kata Alice<br>tapi sayanngnya mereka ga' meratiin kalo di belakangnya ada pilihan A ama B mereka langsung aja jalan ke pintu A padahal Kucing itu jawaban B ( sebenernya A ama B itu ujungnya ke stample juga tapi kalo yang A dindingnya bakalan ambruk )  
>"Kalau begitu cari Stamplenya yuk" kata Oz<br>"Tuh di sana" kata Alice  
>"Ok ke sana yuk" ajak Oz<br>3

2

1  
>DUARRR<br>"Suara apa tuh?" Tanya Alice  
>"Kayaknya ada ledakan" jawab Oz<br>"Lanjut yuk" kata Alice yang ga' tau kalo atasnya mau roboh  
>"Alice, awas" teriak Oz<br>"Heh ada apa?" Tanya Alice yang masih ga' tau  
>"Itu di atas" kata Oz<br>"Heeh apaan" kata Alice yang masih belom sadar  
>beberapa detik kemudian<br>"UWAA ,OZ" teriak Alice sambil lari kearah Oz begitu tau kalo baru dinding di sempingnya mau roboh  
>DUK karena ga' hati hati sama dengan Amu .. Alice juga kesandung akar pohon dah langsung nimpa Oz<br>'Makanya' hanya kata kata itu yang terpikir oleh Oz  
>"Alice, bisa berdiri?" Tanya Oz pelan salah salah dia bisa kena sepatu<br>"Oh. Iya iya maaf maaf" kata Alice sambil berdiri

* * *

><p>MAU TAU KELANJUTANNYA TUNGGU DI CHAPTER DEPAN OK OK<p>

Author : loh kok kata katanya makin kebawah makin sante ya?  
>Oz : A.U padahal biasanya BAKU amat<br>Gil : seru nih  
>Author : Ikuto Chara Change dong<br>Ikuto : Chara Change *tlinga + ekor kucing*  
>Oz : Gil liat deh *nunjuk Ikuto*<br>Gil : Ku..Kucing *beku di tempat*  
>Author : berhubung si Gil dah lari mari kuta tutup<br>Alice : Mohon Reviewnya yaaaa  
>Author : Alice.. sejak kapan kmu muncul ?<br>Alice : dari tadi  
>Author : oh ya thx juga buat yang dah review Chapter ini dan depan bakalan di publish pas kabel internetnya balik<br>Ikuto : loh mangnya kabel internetnya di kemanain?  
>Author : di ambil kakak *mojok*<br>All : yaudah silahkan di review ya all biar ni Author terhibur dikit

R

E

V

I

E

W

V  
>V<br>V


	4. Did I Need You ?

Author : YAHOOO ketemu lagi sama saya heheheh  
>Oz: Crossovernya belom selese ya?<br>Author : belom mungkin selsenya di chapter depan heheheh  
>Alice : ketawa mulu liat tuh si Gil dah ngos ngosan<br>Author : ahahah ok deh ok .. Ikuto dah cukup Chara Change nya  
>Ikuto : OK<br>Gil : ( akhirnya )  
>Amu : Thor, ga' ada Tadase ya?<br>Author : males masukin dia ehehe  
>Amu : kejam<br>Ikuto : ( bagus )  
>Author : ok deh thx ya buat yang dah review jangan lupa Review lagi ya eheheh<br>All : SEP deh langdung ke cerita aja yaa  
>Author: oh ya bagian Sebastian dll yang di dalem Hutan bakalan saya Skip heheh<p>

**Diclaimer : Pandora Hearts punya ****Jun Mochizuki  
>Shugo Chara punya Peach Pit<br>Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso  
>Death Note punya Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata<br>YGO punya ****Kazuki Takahashi****  
>Warning : OC, OOC, AU( kali ), keyboard error ( bahkan ada yang lepas ), Typo ( kali ), dwwl ( dan warning warning lainnya)<br>Chapter 4 : Did i need you ?**

Saat ini suasana di Vila lagi buruk buruknya para cewek lagi ngilangin setress mereka masing masing para cowok lagi menggerutu pada diri sendiri  
>"Sharon, sejak kapan mereka semua seperti ini?" Tanya Kaiba pada Sharon<br>"Sejak mereka semua kembali dari hutan" jawab Sharon  
>"Penyebabnya apa?" tanya Kaiba lagi<br>"Saya juga tidak tau...Tapi kalo Gilbert saya tau penyebabnya" jawab Sharon  
>"Memangnya apa?" tanya Kaiba heran<br>"Dia mendapat lawan yang salah" jawab Sharon  
>"?" Kaiba malah tambah bingung<br>"Lawannya itu Oscar Bezarius kan?" tanya Sharon  
>"Iya" jawab Kaiba<br>"Nah Gilbert itu sudah bersumpah tidak akan menentang Bezarius" jelas Sharon  
>"Jadi dia kusut karena kalah sama Bezarius?" tanya Kaiba<br>"Iya" jawab Sharon  
>"Kalo dia tau ga' penyebabnya?" Tanya Kaiba sambil menunjuk Alice yang lagi makan daging<br>"Aku hanya sebas melihat Oz berpelukan dengan Eida" Jelas Alice yang merasa dibicarakan  
>"Alice-san, apa kau tau perasaan mu itu di sebut cemburu?" tanya Sharon yang tertarik<br>"Cemburu? Apa itu sesuatu yang bisa dimakan?" tanya Alice  
>"Bukan cemburu itu sesuatu perasaan saat kau merasa seseorang yang suka ...bla ..bal... bla" jelas Sharon panjang lebar<br>"Sebaiknya saya pergi" kata Break dan Kaiba yang puyeng dengan pembicaraan para cewek ini  
>"Break, kau akan menemaniku" kata Sharon tidak lupa dengan DeathGlare + Serangan Kipas<br>"Kalian ini kenapa?" tanya Alice yang bingung  
>"Kalian? Benar juga jika dipikirkan kau belum pernah memanggilku menggunakan namaku" kata Sharon<br>"Sha-" kata kata Alice terhenti  
>"Bagaimana kalau kau memanggilku kakak Sharon?" potong Sharon<br>"..." Break yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam  
>BLETAK .. serangan kipan mendarat dengan sempurna di kepala Break<br>"Nah Alice-san ayo cepat" kata Sharon menggunakan wajah memintanya  
>"Ka..Kakak...Kakak Sharon" kata Alice dengan suaranya yang merdu<br>"Break, Break aku dengar ? barusan dia memanggilku kakak" kata Sharon yang kegirangan

Mari kita pindah tempat ke orang orang yang ada di perpustakaan  
>"Ciel, main catur yuk" ajak seseorang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Soma<br>"Aku sibuk" balas Ciel  
>"Ouji, ayo kita ketempat lain" ajak Agni yang ga' mau ngeliat Oujinya nangis<br>"Baiklah" kata Soma  
>"Bocchan, ada hal perlu saya lakukan?" tanya sebastian yang mulai bosen dari tadi Cuma duduk bengong sambil ngeliatin Lizzy<br>"Tidak ada" jawab Ciel  
>"Ciel, kita liat ruangan lain yuk" ajak Lizzy dengan cerianya<br>"Karena kau yang minta baiklah" kata Ciel  
>"Bocchan, saya ikut ya" kata Sebastian dengan sopannya<br>"Terserah" jawab Ciel

Mari pindah lagi keruangan Duel  
>"Apa kau yakin, Jou?" tanya Yugi<br>"Aku yakin! Karena di sini yang bisa Duel hanya Kau dan Kaiba" jawab Jou  
>'Duel?Duel apa?' pikir Ciel, Sebastian, Lizzy, Rima, Nagihiko dan beberapa orang yang ada di sana<br>"Baiklah ayo kita mulai" kata Yugi  
>akhirnya duel pun dimulai<br>"Giliranku! Draw!" kata Yugi  
>setelah beberapa menit akhirnya pertandingan yang membuat bingung itupun selasai<p>

Aaaaah mari kita skip langsung ke bagian malam hari  
>"Oz, Mau nemenin ke taman ga'?" Tanya Alice<br>"Boleh" jawab Oz  
>"Kita pergi sekarang aja yuk" ajak Alice sambil narik Oz<br>"Eheheh tunggu dulu dong, Aku mau ganti baju dulu" balas Oz  
>"Baiklah.. 5 menit" kata Alice<br>"Ok, Alice kau tinggu di sini" kata Oz sambil lari kekamarnya  
>"OK" balas Alice<p>

Beberapa menit kemudian  
>"Ok, Aku siap" kata Oz sambil memakai jaketnya<br>"Baiklah" balas Alice

Sesampainya di taman  
>"Alice, mau es krim?" tanya Oz<br>"Boleh" jawab Alice  
>"Kalau begitu tunggu di sini, Aku akan membelinya sebentar" pinta Oz sambil lari ke stand es krim<br>"Baiklah" kata Alice setuju  
>Beberapa menit kemudian<br>'lama sekali si, Oz' keluh Alice dalam hati  
>'lebih baik kucari dia' pikir Alice sambil berdiri dari tempatnya<br>Tak lama setelah itu  
>"Alice, maaf lama" kata Oz<br>"Heh?, Alice dimana kau?" tanay Oz yang merasa aneh dengan tempat duduk yang ada didepannya  
>"Oz" panggil seseorang<br>"Ya? Ada apa?" balas Oz  
>"Alice tadi aku melihatnya kearah sana" kata orang itu yang ternyata adalah bawahan Kaiba yang dari tadi membuntuti Alice<br>"Oh, baiklah terimakasih" kata Oz yang langsung bergegas mengejar Alice  
>Sementara itu<br>"Oh bagus sekarang aku nyasar" kata Alice  
>"Butuh bantuan?" tanya seseorang<br>"Siapa kau?" balas Alice "Jangan macam macam" tambah Alice yang sudah siap dengan piso yang dia bawa  
>"Hei, tenang dulu" kata orang itu lagi " Aku akan membantumu keluar dari sini" kata orang itu<br>"Tidak percaya" balas Alice  
>"Alice, Alice" teriak Oz<br>"OZ, AKU DISINI" teriak Alice  
>"Diam" kata orang itu<br>"Mau apa kau?" tanya Oz yang ada di belakang orang itu  
>"Maaf maaf aku akan pergi" kata orang itu sambil melarikan diri<br>"Jangan ganggu kami lagi" teriak Oz sambil ngelempar batu bata terdekat(?)  
>"Terima Kasih, Oz" kata Alice pelan<br>"Ya sama sama" balas Oz "Sekarang ayo habiskan Es krim ini lalu kembali" tambah Oz  
>"Ya" kata Alice senang<p>

DI VILA

'HUAAAH kalau tadi tidak ada Oz bagaimana nasib ku' pikir Alice  
>"Ada apa, Alice-chan?" Tanya Alizabeth dengan cerianya<br>"Tidak apa apa,Elizabeth" jawab Alice  
>"Panggil Aku Lizzy saja" kata Elizabeth<br>" Baiklah, Lizzy" balas Alice dengan Ceria  
>"Nah begitu.. Oh ya lebih baik tidur besok kita semua akan kembali ke kota masing masing" ajak Lizzy sambil menarik Alice ke tempat tidur<br>"Ya.. Kau benar" kata Alice pelan  
>'Oz, ternyata aku membutuhkan mu' pikir Alice sambil cengar cengir<br>"Alice-Chan, kalau lama lama jangan salahkan aku kalau ga' bisa bangun" canda Lizzy  
>"Ya" jawab Alice<p>

KEESOKAN HARINYA

"MATA NEE, MINAA" kata Alice  
>"Mata nee" balas semuanya<br>"Oz, kalau sudah sampai bisa kita bicara di belakang rumah?" Tanya Alice  
>"Ya tentu" jawab Oz<p>

DI PERJALANAN

Oh bagus kalai ini mereka satu gerbong lagi dengan orang-orang aneh yang sama persis dengan kemarin bedanya hanya ada Light, Misa, L, Amu, Ikuto, Nagi,Rima ( Nagihiko: enak aja lu thor nyingkat nama orang |Author : dari pada ane kasih tau ke Amu kalau kamu itu Nadeshiko | Nagihiko : iya deh )  
>"Oz, satu kereta lagi ya" bisik Alice<br>"Ya" balas Oz  
>"Ada apa?" tanya Amu<br>"Tidak apa apa" jawab Oz dan Alice sambil ngelirik penggila manisan yang duduk berdampingan  
>"Ada apa dengan mereka" tanya Ikuto yang memperhatikan kemana arah mata Oz<br>"Sesama penggila manisan" bisik Alice  
>"HAHAHAHAH" tawa Semuanya<br>"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Break yang bingung  
>"Nandemo nai" jawab semuanya<br>"Break, bagi dong" pinta L yang dah kehabisan manisan  
>"Karena saya baik maka saya kasih" kata Break sambil memberikan kue dari kantongnya ( kantong plastik )<br>"Arigatou" kata L sambil nyerbu  
>'L,L ada ada aja' pikir Light<br>"Ada apa Light?" Tanya L yang merasa di bicarakan  
>"Ga' apa apa" jawab Light<br>"Minna, kami turun disini ya" kata Oz sambil turun dan diikuti yang lainnya  
>"Yaa" jawab Semuanya<p>

SESAMPAINYA DI RUMAH OZ

"Oz" panggil Alice  
>"Ok" kata Oz sambil berjalan kebelakang rumah<br>"Oz, hmm itu mau ga' ja..jadi sahabatku?" tanya Alice 'Cih terlalu gugup jadi salah deh' pikir Alice dalam hati  
>"Tentu" kata Oz dengan cerianya<br>"Terima kasih untuk yang kemarin" kata Alice lagi  
>"Ya sama sama" balas Oz ' Terima kasih juga telah menjadi sahabatku' kata Oz dalam hati<br>sementara itu beberapa orang yang ngintipin mereka dari semak semak malah membuat kekacauan dan  
>"Hei, kalian mau apa nguping dari situ" kata Oz sambil nunjuk semak semak<br>"Ehehehe" mereka hanya cengengesan  
>"Oz, maaf ya" kata Elliot yang mendorong Oz sampai kecebur<br>"AWAS KAU YA" teriak Alice yang ikut kecebur  
>"Dadah" kata semuanya meninggalkan pasangan yang baru menjadi sahabat<br>"KALIAN" teriak Oz "Haaah sudahlah kita lebih baik naik dari pada masuk angin" ajak Oz  
>"Echo, foto dong" pinta Reo<br>"Males" jawab Echo  
>bagaimana kelanjutannya? Tunggu saja OK ?<p>

Author : ALL Thx ya dah revoew fanfic kacau yang kayaknya melenceng jauh dari gernenya  
>All : ga apa apa kok yang penting ada romancenya<br>Author : bener nih ?  
>Amuto : YAA<br>Oz: ini chapter terakhir untuk Crossovernya kan?  
>Author : iya<br>All ( kecuali yang Pandora Hearts ) : kok gitu  
>Author : soalnya ini bukan fanfic crossover<br>All : ok deh kapan kapan panggil lagi ya  
>Author : mungkin<br>All : ok deh sebagai tanda perpisahan dari kami MOHON REVIEWNYA YAA  
>Author : thx ya All<br>All : sama sama  
>Author : babai<p> 


	5. The Chain & The Contract

Author : ohohohooh saya kembali lagiiiiiiiiii~~  
>Break : kemaren pasti begadang<br>Author : kok tau ?  
>Break : ada deh<br>Author : Oz mana?  
>Break : au<br>Author : ok deh berhubung Oz ilang hari ini yang nemenin aku kamu aja ya? *Death Glare ala Sharon*  
>Break : O..Ok<br>Author : Ok Happy Reading tapi kita mau bales review dulu  
>Break : ... adanya yang bekas Chapter 2 sama Chapter 4 dari Author =="<br>Author : Oh well kalo yang itu udah saya bales eheheheheh  
>Break : ok langsung aja ya<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts milik Jun Mochizuki<br>Warning : OC, OOC, AU ( kali ), kerboard error,bahasa bisa baku bisa tidak, ga' cocok ama Gerne ,dwwl  
>Chapter 5 : The Chain &amp; The Contract <strong>

Pagi hari jam 07.00 Oz, Alice dan Gil sudah siap karena mau tidak mau akan berangkat ke sekolah  
>"HAAAH, sekolah lagi" keluh Alice<br>"Benar juga tapi mau bagai mana lagi, Lice" balas Oz  
>"Ayo kalain cepat kemobil" kata Gil ( Author : Sejak kapan kmu naek mobil kemaren kan sepeda ? Gil : Au deh | All : ==" )<br>"Ok, Ok" keluh Oz dan Alice sambil menuju mobil  
>"Jaa nee, Onii-chan" kata Eida<br>"Jaa nee" balas Oz

* * *

><p>sesampainya di sekolah<br>"Nah baiklah ayo turun" kata Gil  
>"Ok" kata Oz<br>"OZ!" panggil seseorang  
>"Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Oz<br>"Ayo kekelas bareng" Ajak Sharon  
>"Tapi kelas kita kan beda?" tanya Oz<br>"Tidak apa apa" jawab Sharon  
>"Baiklah" kata Oz<br>"Tunggu, Oz aku ikut" kata Alice sambil menarik tangan Oz  
>"Baiklah" kata Oz<br>Sesampainya dikelas  
>"Masih sepi" kata Alice<br>"Tentu saja, hampir seluruh murid disini memilih tinggal di Asrama" balas Oz  
>"Ohh" Alice ber'oh' ria<br>BRUKH  
>"Oz, kau dengar?" Tanya Alice<br>"Apakah ada yang jatuh?" tanya Oz  
>"Sepertinya bukan itu" jawab Alice "Ini seperti Chain" tambah Alice<br>"Chain?" Tanya Oz  
>"Oz, apa kau ingat aku pernah bilang satu satunya benda yang kupunya hanya 'Jam' itu?" Tanya Alice<br>"Ya" jawab Oz  
>"Benda itu kudapat dari kembaranku" kata Allice " Namanya Alyss" jelas Alice<br>"Apa hubungannya?" Tanya Oz makin bingung  
>"Dia ada di Abyss" kata Oz<br>"Abyss? Jangan bilang kau ini Chain yang keluar dari Abyss?" Tanya Oz  
>"Itu memang benar" Kata Alice " Tapi tujuan ku berbeda" jelas Alice<br>"Berbada?" tanya Oz  
>"Tujuanku adalah mengumpul kan me-" kata kata Alice terputus<br>"Me?" tanya Oz  
>"Oz, kau baik baik saja?" tanya Gil sambil mendobrak pintu<br>"Ya, Aku baik baik saja, Gil" jawab Oz  
>"Gawat akan ku jelaskan sepulang sekolah" kata Alice<br>"Baiklah" kata Oz setuju  
>'Me? Apa ya kira kira?" pikir Oz dalam Hati<br>"Oz, jangan bengong" kata Gil  
>"I..iya" kata Oz<br>Sepulang sekolah  
>"Ayo, Oz" Panggil Alice<br>"Ok" kata Oz  
>"Ikut aku" kata Alice<br>"Mau kemana?" Tanya Oz  
>"Ketempat rahasia ku" jawab Alice<br>sesampainya di tempat tersebut  
>"Ini kan?" Tanya Oz<br>"Kau tau tempat ini?" tanya Alice  
>"Sangat" jawab Oz<br>"Hah? Masa?" tanya Alice  
>"Dulu ini menjadi tempat persembunyianku lalu aku pernah jatoh di sini" kata Oz sambil melangkah ke titik tempat dia jatoh dulu<br>"lalu di bawah sini aku menemukan Jam ini" kata Oz sambil berjalan menuju bawah ( bawah tempat dia jatoh )  
>"Oooooh" Alice ber'oh' ria<br>"Apa Gil tau tempat ini?" tanya Alice  
>"Tentu waktu itu aku jatoh bersama Gil" jawab Oz<br>"Lebih baik cepat dari pada dia menemukan kita" kata Alice  
>"Ok"<br>"Tujuan ku kesini untuk mengumpulkan memoriku" kata Alice  
>"Ohhh" gantian sekarang Oz yang ber'oh' ria<br>sementara itu Gil mencari Oz kayak orang kehilangan emas  
>"Oz, dimana kau" teriak Gil<br>"Hei, hei, Gil kau kenapa?" Tanya Elliot yang mulai budek denger triakannya Gilbert  
>"Oz ilang" jawab Gil<br>"Hah? Ilang?" Tanya Elliot  
>"Sudah cari di tempat itu belom?" Tanya Reo<br>"Oh iya" jawab Gil  
>"Sudah cari dulu disana" Kata Elliot<br>"OK" kata Gil sambil melesat ke tempat yang di maksud  
>mari kita balik ke Oz<br>"Oh ya setauku Chain hanya bisa keluar dari Abyss setelah menjalankan kontrak?" Tanya Oz  
>"Itu benar, tapi aku berbeda" kata Alice<br>"Beda?" Tanya Oz  
>"Aku bisa melakukan Kontrak dimanapun jadi aku bisa keluar masuk Abyss sesuka hati ku" jelas Alice<br>"Ohh" kata Oz  
>"Nah, Oz bersiap lah akan ada Chain yang menyerbu kita" Kata Alice<br>"Haaah kalau begitu ayo keluar dari sini" ajak Oz setengah panik  
>"Ya" kata Alice sambil berlari keluar<br>"Oz" panggil seseorang  
>"Gil" balas Oz<br>"Alice, kau yang mengajak Oz ke sini?" Tanya Gil  
>"Iya" jawab Alice<br>"Lebih baik mengajak ku juga" kata Gil  
>"Iya Iya" kata Alice<br>"Hei, Gil, Alice liat tuh" Kata Oz sambil nunjuk Chain yang ga' tau datang dari mana  
>"Oz, jangan kaget" kata Gil<br>"Hah? Maksudmu?" Tanya Oz  
>"Nanti kujelaskan" kata Gil<br>"Rasakan ini Chain bodoh beraninya menantangku" omel Alice pada Chain Chain  
>"Hah? Kau Chain?" Tanya Gil<br>"Iya memang kenapa?" Tanya Alice  
>"Siapa kontraktor mu?" tanya Gil<br>"Belum ada" jawab Alice  
>"Bakaaaaaa kalau seperti itu kekuatanmu tidak akan bisa keluar" katiak Gil Histeris<br>"Hah? Apa iya?" Tanya Alice mendadak bingung  
>"Haduuh Oz, cepat kau jadi kontraktornya" pinta Gil<br>"Hah? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Oz panik  
>"Caranya..." jelas Gil ( sebenernya Author lupa cara kontrak nya | Readers : GUBRAK )<br>"Baiklah apa boleh buat" Oz Cuma nurut toh akan menyelamatkannya  
>"Baiklah" kata Alice<br>"Alice, aku akan menjalankan kontrak denganmu" kata Oz  
>dan setelah beberapa kali salah paham juga kegagalan yang memakan wakti sampai setengah jam mereka berhasil menjalankan kontrak tersebut dan pertarungan dengan chain pun selese<br>"Tenyata kau ini tidak sebaka yang kukira" kata Gil  
>"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Alice yang menahan emosi<br>"Bukan apa apa" balas Gil  
>"Kalian ayo pulang" kata Oz<br>"Baiklah" kata Gil & Alice  
>sesampainya di rumah<br>"Oz, mulai sekarang kau adalah Manservant ku" kata Alice  
>"Terserah" balas Oz yang udah puyeng<br>"Baiklah sekarang aku mau makann" kata Alice sambil nyelonong ke dapur  
>"Baka Usagi, tunggu dulu" kata Gil yang ga' kalah puyeng<br>"Gil, biarkan saja" kata Oz  
>"Tapi"<br>"Biarkan saja" kata Oz lagi  
>"Baiklah" Kata Gil<p>

Oz dan Alice menjalankan kontrak apa yang akan terjadi nih ? tunggu di chapter depan

* * *

><p>Author : kayaknya harus ganti gerne nih<br>Oz : mungkin  
>Gil : terserah apa kata Oz<br>Alice : terserah  
>Author : sejak kapan kalian ada di sini ?<br>Break : nah kalian semua gantiin saya ya *masuk ke lemari*  
>Author : Break tunggu<br>Gil : dia dah pergi  
>Author : ok deh berhubung semua review dah saya bales jaadi sekarang kata penutupnya<br>All : mohon reviewnya ya  
>Author : oh ya kapan kapan saya tambahin di bagian bawah Pandora Hearts karakter Info<br>All : boleh tuh  
>Author : ok deh all Mohon reviewny yaa oh ya Keep or Delete ? kelanjutan cerita berdasarkan review .<p>

REVIEW  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V


End file.
